If I should fall
by Knights of Silence
Summary: He was always there for Kaoru. Even when the younger one did something impulsively crazy, like dig up a little trinket in the rain. Bur after all those year, Syo only remembers it being the other way around. Kaoru always being there for him. His proof, a simple silver heart.


_If I should fall_

_"Syo-chan!" Kaoru called looking up from the grass. His blue blazer damp with mud, although so of it had been washed off by the light drizzle. His blonde hair sticking up in strange angles due to the muck. He head out his muddy hands to his brother, smiling happily. Even at the age of five he could sense, with his 'magical twin powers' as he call them, that something was wrong that day._

_Syo's dull eyes fell to the shining object also covered in the rich, soggy, brown, soil. Syo made no attempts to move, grab, or even inspect the item that his younger brother had spent probably hours digging up. He did shift a little in his bed so he would be looking at his brother rather than the window. "What is it?"_

_"Well, mama and papa always say that your heart hurts. So I found you a pretty knew one." Kaoru sniffed not wanting to draw back a dirty hand to rub it across his equally dirty nose. "I'm sorry it's so muddy. The rain washed it into the river out back before I could reach it."_

_Syo, not wanting to let his brother's selfless act go in vain, smiled. He started to reach for it when his brother pulled back a little. "Mama will probably yell at us both if I let you have it when it's so filthy. I should have washed it first. I'm sorry Syo-chan."_

_"It's okay. More importantly, you should shower soon so as not to get yourself in trouble." Syo moved his pale hand back to his blue bed covers. His dull blue eyes turned away from his brother to look out the window. The rain had swiftly turned from a slight drizzle to pouring in just the few minutes since his younger brother had come in._

_"Syo-chan, are you feeling alright?" _

_"Yes?" _

_"After my shower we should sleep together!" He cheered as he rose to his feet._

_"Sure." Syo said plainly._

* * *

><p>Syo awoke to the sound of his alarm clock's awful shrill. He cursed at it before slamming his hand on the snooze bar. Pressing his face into his pillows, he tried to fall back into the dream he was having. Since his start of being an idol he hadn't seen much of his brother. So this dream was extremely comforting for him. But it wasn't as if Kaoru could follow him through life always being there when he felt lonely.<p>

Syo rolled over onto his back, throwing his arm over his eyes. Maybe it was the distance. Kaoru was in America following his dream. It's not like Syo could just jump on the bullet train and go see his brother.

His blue eyes remained open even as his clock sounded off again. He really wished the stupid thing hadn't gone off in the first place. That was one of his favorite memories. Although it didn't have a happy ending exactly. Kaoru had gotten in trouble, when he caught a cold the following day. And the small, heart shaped, dangling, clip on, earring that he had found...

Syo sat up. He still had that earring somewhere right? Scrambling to stand he ended up falling to the floor tangled in not only his covers but his bunkmate's as well, which stirred the, somehow still sleeping, blonde.

"Syo-chan?" Natsuki muttered out sleepily.

"Oh sorry Natsuki. I just though of something." Syo struggled to untangle himself. He kicked his petit feet at the blanket. His small fight in vain at least until Natsuki dropped out of bed to free him from his plight.

"Silly Syo-chan, whatever it is you're looking for it can wait until you're safely out of bed." Natsuki laughed.

When Natsuki pulled the last little bit of sheet off him, he smiled up at the older blonde, his hair sticking up. He jumped up, almost knocking the other down in the process.

"Sorry, Na-chan." His small feet pounding against the carpeted floor. He threw his and Natsuki's closet open. His hands roaming throw both his fashionable cloths, and some of Natsuki's practically contraband cloths, to find a small wooden box.

In it lay most of his black nail polish bottle, a few letters, and a shiny silver thing. Pulling it out, he got a strange look from his roommate.

"What's that Syo?"

The petit blonde turned around holding it up for the other to see. He smiled widely. "It's my heart."

* * *

><p><em>Syo held the silver trinket up above his face. Kaoru had been confined to his room and yelled at incessantly for almost getting Syo sick. It was kinda cute, but girly. It was a simple heart with a fake diamond at the top near the top. <em>

_Kaoru had risked his health for this? He had been yelled out for hours just for this? The five year old Syo laughed. His younger brother didn't quiet understand how sick Syo was. He thought that a simple sliver paint trinket would help him. _

_"Syo-chan." Kaoru opened the door a small crack, just enough to poked his head in._

_"Kaoru." Syo sat up, setting the small earring on his nightstand._

_"I'm sorry." Setting his head against the door frame, Kaoru's pale face slightly light up with a small blush from fever. "You got in trouble too."_

_"Not that much."_

_"It was worth it though." Kaoru let out a small sigh. "To give you a better heart. I would do it again in a heart beat. Even if it doesn't really help you."_

_Syo scrambled out of bed. He lightly treaded over to his brother letting the ill boy lean heavily on him. "It does help."_

_"Ne, Syo-chan." Kaoru said falling onto the fluffy bed._

_"Yes?" Syo sat next to him, pulling the covers up over the both._

_"Every time I fall you catch me. When will it be my turn to help you? I want to help." He yawned. "I'd even give you my heart."_

_Syo laughed. "No, let's just share it for now."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer- nope, they're still not mine<em>**

**_SK_**


End file.
